Endgültig
by Dhina
Summary: Als Beitrag für eine Challenge gedacht, doch etwas ausgeartet. Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, usw. gegen Voldemort


Endgültig

Dicht liegt der Nebel um das Anwesen. Wenn man nicht wusste, dass es da war, hätte man es nicht gesehen. Ein leichter Windhauch entsteht plötzlich an einer Stelle kurz vor dem schmiedeeisernen Tor, welches mit seinen Schnörkeln wie aus einer anderen Zeit wirkt und es vermutlich auch ist. Doch dort, wo eben noch nichts gewesen war, steht ein großer Mann mit langen blonden Haaren. Mit einer ruhigen Bewegung glättet er seine Haare, richtet seinen Reiseumhang und macht sich auf den Weg in Richtung Tor. Es öffnet sich anscheinend automatisch, obwohl nirgends etwas zu sehen oder zu hören ist, dass dies bewirken könnte.

Der Kies knirscht unter seinen Schuhsohlen und er schreitet rasch voran, auf das große Haus zu.

Die Eingangstür öffnet sich auf den ersten Blick auch wie von selbst, doch dann tritt ein sehr kleiner Hauself hervor, noch ganz außer Atem durch die außerelfische Anstrengung, die es ihn gekostet haben muss, seinem Herrn den Eintritt zu ermöglichen.

Fragend zieht der blonde Mann eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und sofort piepst der kleine Elf: "Es ist alles soweit vorbereitet, Master, wir haben nur auf Euch gewartet."

Mit einem beifälligen Nicken und einem Wink seiner Hand entlässt der Herr über Malfoy Manor den Elfen und wendet sich der Freitreppe zu, welche in die oberen Räumlichkeiten führt. Dort oben sind, wie er sehr wohl weiß, in einem Raum die zwei wohl wichtigsten Personen des heutigen Abends.

Nachdem er am oberen Ende der Treppe angelangt ist, begibt er sich leise in einen Raum, der an jenen grenzt, in dem sich Severus Snape und Hermine Granger befinden.

Lucius Malfoy will einen kurzen Blick auf die beiden werfen, bevor der Abend so richtig beginnt. Zu diesem Zweck öffnet er ein Paneel und blickt durch den dahinter erscheinenden Schlitz. Was er erblickt entlockt im ein zufriedenes Grinsen und er weiß auf einmal, dass dieser Abend ein voller Erfolg werden wird.

Ein dunkles Zimmer auf Malfoy Manor, man sieht kaum die Hand vor Augen. Es gibt durchaus Lampen und Kerzen, aber niemand benutzt sie. Nur das Mondlicht, dass zum großen Fenster herein scheint, erhellt ein klein wenig den Raum. Snape sitzt bequem in einem Sessel und sieht zum Fenster.

Am Fenster steht, ebenfalls bequem, die erwachsene Hermine in eleganter Kleidung und sieht hinaus...

Im Hintergrund hört man Geräusche aus dem Haus, die die beiden aber nicht stören. Irgendetwas wird vorbereitet. Ab und zu klingt es, als stimme jemand eine Geige.

Auf dem Tisch neben dem Sessel liegt ein aufgeschlagenes Buch, in dem ein Lesezeichen liegt.

In dem zweiten Sessel im Raum liegt, zusammengerollt, eine schwarze Katze.

"Und du weißt ganz sicher, dass Voldemort deine Gedanken nicht lesen kann?"

"Hätte ich sonst so lange überlebt?"

Mit einem verschmitzten Ausdruck im Gesicht wendet sich Hermine zu Severus um.

"Mich hast du ja auch nur knapp überlebt, wenn ich so überlege!"

"Kleines Biest, aber du hast ja recht. Und so gern ich mich mit dir noch weiter darüber unterhalten würde, geschweige denn dir beweisen, welche Jugend noch in mir steckt, ich kann nicht, die Pflicht ruft. Ich muss dich vorbereiten."

Mit einem letzten Blick in das offen daliegende Buch und auf die Phiole in seiner Hand, geht der Zaubertrankmeister auf Hermine zu. Vertrauensvoll kommt sie ihm ein Stück entgegen und streckt die Hand aus. Doch der schwarzhaarige Mann vor ihr schüttelt den Kopf.

"Ich möchte, dass du es aus meiner Hand trinkst."

Hermine nickt und mit einem letzten Schritt überwindet sie den noch verbliebenen Abstand zwischen ihnen beiden.

Ein großer Raum. An einem langen, gedeckten Tisch sitzen Lucius, Narcissa und Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape und, am Kopfende der Tafel, Voldemort. Auf dem Tisch liegt Hermine, sie rührt sich nicht.

Voldemort hebt sein Glas und prostet den Anwesenden zu.

"So ist es nun endlich geschehen. Der Letzte meiner Widersacher hat das Zeitliche gesegnet. Ab sofort habe ich keine ungebetenen Störungen zu befürchten und alles kann den Weg gehen, den ich will!"

Die Vier heben ihre Gläser, prosten Voldemort zu und trinken auf den soeben ausgesprochenen Toast.

Wie auf Kommando erscheinen die Hauselfen und servieren das Essen.

Auf einer Platte nur für Voldemort liegt dessen Lieblingsessen, Carpaccio, in dünne Scheiben geschnittenes, gewürztes, rohes Rindfleisch. Ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz der Todesser besagt, dass niemand sich an dieser Platte vergreifen darf.

Gespannt sehen sich die vier an und warten darauf, dass Voldemort etwas anzumerken ist. Und tatsächlich, er stockt und hält inne. Ungläubig schaut er jedem Einzelnen ins Gesicht und greift sich an sein Herz, obwohl man meinen sollte, er habe keines. Sein Gesicht verkrampft sich und taumelnd erhebt er sich. Sein Stuhl stürzt um und landet mit einem markerschütterndem Krachen auf dem Boden. Die Malfoys und Snape stehen auf und gehen auf ihren ehemaligen Meister zu. Dieser krümmt sich vor Schmerzen und geht in die Knie. Mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen geht der Meister der Tränke auf den ehemaligen obersten Todesser zu, zückt seinen Zauberstab und richtet ihn auf den am Boden liegenden.

"Severus, nicht du! Das hätte ich nicht gedacht. Von allen, die mir je gedient haben, warst du mir der Treueste. Immer an meiner Seite, wenn etwas zu tun war. Immer der Erste, wenn ich euch gerufen habe. Und ausgerechnet du hast mich verraten!"

"Ja, ich. Aber auch die Anderen. Lucius, gib doch Hermine bitte den Trank."

Der große blonde Mann tut, was ihm gesagt wurde und mit einem leisen Seufzen öffnet Hermine die Augen. Sie erhebt sich und voller Staunen sieht Voldemort, dass sie sich bester Gesundheit erfreut.

Mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck stellt sich die Hexe neben den dunkelhaarigen Mann und blickt auf Voldemort hinab.

"Schon lange arbeiten wir gegen dich und nun haben wir den Erfolg erzielt."

"Aber wie?"

Hermine gibt die Antwort.

"Darüber kannst du nachdenken, wenn du im jenseits bist, an das du ja nicht glaubst."

Mit einem entsetzten Blick wendet sich Voldemort an die übrigen Anwesenden, doch keiner macht Anstalten, ihm zu helfen.

"Noch jemand was zu sagen, bevor ich ihn erledige?"

Allgemeines Kopfschütteln.

"Avada Kedavra."

Und mit dem Fluch, mit dem vor gut 25 Jahren alles begann, nahm es nun auch sein Ende.

Und diesmal endgültig.


End file.
